


Conte de celui qui brillait trop et de celui qui s'était laissé éblouir

by Jyana



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Madness, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/pseuds/Jyana
Summary: Où Paul Karamazov réfléchit à sa rencontre avec son demi-frère Ivan et aux sentiments complexes que celui-ci lui inspire.Ecrit dans le cadre d'obscur échange 2016
Relationships: Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov/Pavel Fyodorovitch Smerdyakov
Kudos: 7
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Conte de celui qui brillait trop et de celui qui s'était laissé éblouir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).

Avant de le rencontrer, Smerdiakov n’attendait rien d’Ivan Karamazov. Ce fut certainement sa perte. Ça et la médiocrité de tous ceux qui l’entouraient et qui lui avait certainement fait revoir ses critères à la baisse.

Enfin déjà il fallait préciser que si Smerdiakov n’attendait rien d’Ivan, cela ne voulait pas dire que son arrivée lui était indifférente. Le jeune homme savait que lui-même était un Karamazov et cela même si le vieux ne l’avait jamais reconnu comme tel. L’avoir pour père n’était de toute manière pas un cadeau et qu’il le légitime n’aurait certainement pas changé grand-chose vu la manière dont ils traitaient ses autres enfants néanmoins Smerdiakov ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie envers eux. Un peu de curiosité aussi. Ils étaient ses frères.

Mais le premier qu’il rencontra, Dimitri, fut une grosse déception. C’était un homme rustre, un idiot passionné, un violent qui le méprisait quand bien même Smerdiakov se savait largement supérieur.

Quant au second qui croisa sa route, Alexis, il lui inspira immédiatement un mélange d’aversion et de jalousie et pourtant il n’arriva jamais à le haïr totalement. Certes il fut le seul à trouver momentanément grâce aux yeux de leur père mais cela ne changea en rien le vieux et il ne lui fit pas non plus de faveurs. Au contraire même, Fiodor Karamazov prenait plaisir à moquer son benjamin et à heurter ceux qu’il aimait.

Puis vint Ivan.

Ivan qui le traita d’abord en égal. Ivan qui avait fait plus d’étude que son père et ses frères réunis. Ivan dont les opinions étaient plus qu’intéressantes. Ses idées sur la religion, son cynisme, sa vision du monde, tout ce qu’il disait correspondaient à ses propres pensées et c’était extraordinaire de trouver quelqu’un qui était à ce point semblable, à ce point similaire. Et pour ne rien gâter à l’affaire, il était beau. Et Smerdiakov comme tous les Karamazov était sensible à la beauté.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations, le serviteur commença à nourrir pour l’étudiant un désir, un désir qui grandit jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par l’étouffer. 

Et peut-être que Smerdiakov avait pris l’habitude de lui parler comme s’ils étaient vraiment proches, comme si l’un n’était pas l’inférieur de l’autre. Et peut-être aussi qu’il se montrait de plus en plus tactile. Oh rien de très impressionnant, quelques effleurements de peau mais c’était bien assez pour qu’Ivan sans savoir réellement pourquoi commence à ressentir un certain malaise en sa présence. Un malaise qu’il ne réussit pas à dissimuler à l’autre.

Presque du jour au lendemain, la satisfaction de parler avec quelqu’un qui le comprenait se transforma en dédain et rarement Smerdiakov n’avait eu aussi mal de voir un regard méprisant. Pourtant il aurait dû être habitué.

Pour ne rien arranger, si désormais le serviteur n’avait plus les faveurs de l’étudiant, ce n’était plus le cas d’Alexis, le frère d’Ivan. Alors que l’aîné avait ignoré son cadet pendant plusieurs semaines, ignorant ses regards désespérés vers lui, il semblait désormais tenir son avis en haute estime.

Cela faisait bouillir Smerdiakov, frustré de se faire voler son unique ami par le frère légitime, l’ange que tout le monde aimait.

Mais la jalousie qu’il ressentait pour Aliocha n’était rien comparée à celle que lui inspirait Katia. Parce qu’au moins le jeune homme avait pour argument d’être le frère d’Ivan, la personne la plus proche de lui par le sang. Et ça voulait dire quelque chose même si tous les Karamazov à l’exception du plus jeune évidemment prétendaient se moquer de la notion de famille.

Bref, il pouvait supporter Aliocha, difficilement mais quand même. Par contre Katia, il la méprisait réellement. Elle était peut-être légèrement plus intelligente que la moyenne mais ce n’était rien comparée à ce que lui avait offrir. D’autre part, il ne la trouvait pas non plus spécialement belle, elle était trop fière, trop hautaine. Elle se prenait pour une héroïne de roman.

Non vraiment il ne comprenait pas ce qu’Ivan voyait en cette femme qui avait quand même réussit l’exploit de s’enticher de Dimitri, l’homme le plus oubliable que Smerdiakov ait jamais rencontré, enfin oubliable jusqu’au jour où il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de le menacer violemment. Ce qui évidemment n’aidait pas à le rendre spécialement sympathique et encore moins attirant. En hésitant de la sorte entre les deux frères, la jeune femme prouvait là toute sa bêtise

Enfin, il mentait quand même un peu en disant que Dimitri n’avait aucun intérêt.

En effet, Smerdiakov espérait toujours qu’il le débarrasse de son maître. Pas parce qu’il était spécialement malheureux et maltraité dans cette maison. Au contraire même depuis qu’on avait découvert son talent dans la cuisine, il était monté en grade et surtout il était la seule personne à avoir l’entière confiance du vieil homme. Ce qui était ironique puisqu’il ne désirait rien de plus que de le voir mort. Etre au service d’un être aussi pitoyable mettait son orgueil à mal. Il n’y avait rien chez lui qui ne lui inspirait pas le dégoût. Et il était loin d’être le seul à penser de même.

Dimitri bien sûr ne souhaitait rien de plus que la mort de son père. Quant à Ivan, il n’avait pas l’air si opposé que ça au décès de son paternel. Au contraire même, le jeune érudit semblait attendre avec plaisir, le combat entre les deux. La mort de l’un et la déchéance de l'autre ne pouvant que lui servir.

C’est en sachant cela et parce qu’il était en train de perdre le seul être qui l’intéressait vraiment, qu’une idée commença à germer dans l’esprit brillant de Smerdiakov.

Oui, Dimitri finirait certainement par tuer leur père mais ce certainement n’était pas assez. Quelque chose lui disait que c’était maintenant ou jamais qu’il fallait que son demi-frère agisse. Et donc qu’il serait peut-être bien avisé de lui donner un petit coup de main.

La solution lui vint lorsque son « père » lui confia les trois mille roubles.

Comme il en avait eu l’idée depuis quelques temps, il allait tout faire pour que le jour où Mitia finisse par céder à ses pulsions et tente de tuer Fiodor, rien ne se dresse sur son chemin tout en faisant en sorte que nul ne se doute que lui-même ait jouer un quelconque rôle dans cette affaire. Mieux encore si par malheur ou tout simplement parce que Mitia se révélait être vraiment un incapable et qu’il échouait à sa mission, Smerdiakov se chargerait du travail en laissant sur les lieux du crime des preuves quasiment irréfutable contre son demi-frère.

C’était un plan parfait qui aurait seulement pu être mis à mal par Ivan si celui-ci avait voulu s’y opposer. Mais lorsque Smerdiakov évoqua à demi-mot ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, l’autre lui donna son assentiment. Après tout il avait tout à gagner ! Si Fiodor mourait que Dimitri était accusé, le jeune homme hériterait de la moitié de la fortune de son père et non pas du tiers. D’autre part, plus ce crime se passerait tôt, plus les chances que le vieux dilapide sa fortune en cadeaux pour sa bien-aimée étaient faibles.

Et ainsi lorsqu’Ivan décida de s’éloigner du domicile familial, le plan de Smerdiakov se mit en place.

Tôt dans la journée et après s’être quand même assuré que Dimitri était dans les bonnes dispositions psychologiques pour agir de manière très irraisonnée, le jeune cuisinier tomba dans les escaliers et simula une crise. Un jeu d’enfant pour lui.

En effet, ni Grigori ni sa femme ne savaient distinguer une vraie crise d’une fausse surtout qu’ils avaient tous les deux une véritable peur de s’approcher de lui quand il était dans cet état. Ils n’allèrent pas non plus quérir un docteur dans l’immédiat : ils avaient d’autre choses plus importantes à faire que de dépenser de l’argent pour un domestique même si celui-ci était leur fils adoptif.

Puis, caché dans son lit tout en produisant les sons adéquats, le jeune homme attendit la nuit.

Il était aux alentours d’une heure du matin lorsque Dimitri entra dans le jardin et se trouva face à son ancien protecteur. Smerdiakov écouta leur discussion de sa couchette de fortune et lorsque Mitia blessa violemment Grigori, il su qu’il n’aurait pas le cran de s’en prendre ensuite à son père et que donc si Smerdiakov voulait agir c’était maintenant. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Fiodor et profita que le vieil homme ne le regardait pas pour lui abattre violemment une presse à papier sur la tête. Le choc tua son employeur immédiatement.

Ce qui en quelques sorte était presque décevant. Smerdiakov aurait aimé voir la surprise et l’amertume se dessiner sur le visage de son géniteur. Il aurait voulu qu’il sache qu’il allait mourir et qu’il souffre.

Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait et le bâtard devait désormais se presser de prendre l’argent et de rejoindre sa couchette et continuer à simuler. Il était hors de question de toute perdre parce que Marfa se réveillerait au mauvais moment.

Et cette semaine-là, la chance ou plutôt le diable devait être avec lui. Il allait s’écrouler sur son lit quand son corps cessa de lui obéir.

La crise qu’il eut dura trois jours. Trois longues journées pendant lesquels de nombreuses personnes défilèrent pour le voir : policiers, docteurs, avocats, connaissances et même son demi-frère Aliocha. Par contre pas une seule trace d’Ivan. 

C’était décevant mais pas spécialement surprenant. Ivan était son complice et pour le moment il devait donc se tenir loin de lui pour que jamais personne ne soupçonne leur pacte. Ce serait terrible pour l’étudiant de se retrouver de la place du gagnant à celle du condamné, qui perdait tout. De toute manière Smerdiakov ne laisserait jamais ça arriver. Parce qu’il avait bien l’intention de partir à l’étranger, peut-être en France, avec l’argent volé.

Son plan était parfait.

Enfin… à un ou deux détails près.

Si Ivan n’était pas venu alors qu’il était au plus mal, il vint quand même le voir à l’hôpital dès son retour dans la ville.

Smerdiakov se rendit compte immédiatement qu’il avait l’air bizarre mais il était lui-même encore trop mal en point pour réussir à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Et puis ils étaient dans un lieu public, tout le monde pouvait entendre leur conversation.

Lorsqu’Ivan vint pour la deuxième fois le voir, le serviteur était certes en meilleur santé mais il était par contre loin d’être ravi de voir l’autre jeune homme. Conscient que celui-ci n’était pas là pour le féliciter de son acte ni pour lui faire part de son inquiétude à son égard, Smerdiakov n’avait alors aucune envie de devoir faire face à celui qui provoquait en lui un trouble intense. Surtout il prenait peu à peu conscience du pouvoir qu’avait l’autre sur lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Il se montra donc acerbe, tout en sous-entendu, ne cherchant qu’à blesser. Les traits pâles de son vis-à-vis semblaient d’ailleurs confirmer que cela marchait plutôt bien.

Puis, Ivan le frappa et le jeta à terre. Des larmes de dépit, de dégout, de tristesse coulèrent alors sur les joues du domestique. Finalement alors qu’Ivan lui ordonnait de cesser, une haine incommensurable s’empara du jeune homme. Haine mélangée à un désir malsain mais haine quand même. Et ses paroles devinrent de plus en plus accusatrice.

Quand Ivan s’en alla, il crut qu’il en était enfin débarrassé. Il déchanta rapidement. En réalité, cela ne venait que de commencer.

D’abord parce que sa visite l’avait plongé dans une mélancolie telle qu’il n’avait plus désir de manger, ni de boire. Se rendre compte que l’homme pour lequel on avait tué, n’était finalement qu’un lâche, c’était bizarrement douloureux. Smerdiakov n’allait pas jusqu’à regretter d’avoir tué Fédor néanmoins il s’exaspérait d’avoir pris tant de risques pour pas grand-chose finalement.  
D’autre part, sa très longue crise d’épilepsie n’avait pas non plus été sans conséquence sur son état physique et cette fatigue ajoutée à sa détresse morale, le rendait particulièrement faible.

Si tantôt il avait joué un peu à la folie, pour détourner les soupçons, désormais il sentait poindre en lui des pensées qui étaient bien loin d’être saines.

Jour après jour, son état empirait.

Et évidemment le retour d’Ivan un mois plus tard n’améliora rien à cela.

Les premiers mots de celui-ci d’ailleurs furent pour souligner son apparente mauvaise santé avant de finalement évoqué la visite de Catherine Ivanovna. Dans un premier temps, Smerdiakov refusa de lui répondre, il avait assez d’amour propre pour ne pas obéir au moindre de ses ordres. Puis devant l’insistance de celui qui lui faisait face, il laissa percevoir une partie de son ressentiment tandis que peu à peu une idée germait dans son esprit.

Ivan, par ailleurs, eut l’air surpris de la manière dont il s’adressait à lui et cela plus que tout fit sourire Smerdiakov. Il n’était plus son domestique, il était un homme aussi intelligent que lui. Il pouvait lui parler comme un égal.

Puis celui-ci continua de s’enfoncer dans son déni et l’idée devint supposition. Ce pourrait-il que réellement il ne sache pas ?

L’intelligence n’était donc qu’une façade. Belle façade rehaussée par une beauté physique qui avait induit Smerdiakov en erreur.

Ou alors l’intelligence était réelle mais gâchée par l’arrogance. Ivan s’était persuadé que Paul Fédorovitch lui était inférieur.

Ou encore ce n’était qu’une ruse pour qu’il prenne toute la faute.

Smerdiakov réfléchit, plus calme qu’il ne l’avait été durant un mois et finit par montrer l’argent.

La réaction d’Ivan fut plus parlante que n’importe quel discours.

Alors Smerdiakov raconta. Tout. Toute la vérité.

Et même s’il aurait pu mentir, il ne le fit pas. Parce que même s’il était un parricide, même si l’homme qui lui faisait face n’était rien de ce qu’il avait imaginé, il restait quelqu’un avec un honneur.

Finalement après quelques questions, Ivan semblait convaincu et prenait enfin conscience de ce que lui était vraiment.

C’était loin de ce qu’il avait voulu, de ce qu’il voulait mais au moins il n’avait pas tout perdu.

Puis Ivan s’énerva. Il cracha son discours d’adieu comme un coupable qui voulait être victime.

Smerdiakov se sentit prit de pitié pour cet étudiant qui longtemps s’était cru supérieur et dont la chute était douloureuse. Alors il lui parla doucement, comme on parle à un enfant. Il lui tendit l’argent et finalement prit congé.

Extérieurement, il n’avait jamais paru aussi calme. Intérieurement il bouillonnait.

Admettre son meurtre était une chose, comparaître devant un tribunal une autre. Et il n’avait aucune envie de faire cette autre chose. Et maintenant qu’il avait donné l’argent à Ivan, il ne pouvait plus partir pour la France. De toute manière, il était bien trop malade pour ce voyage.

Dommage, c’était un beau rêve.

Smerdiakov se coucha.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, il faisait nuit et Maria dormait. Alors en toute discrétion, il prit une corde, un tabouret et accrocha la corde au plafond.

Mourir aujourd’hui ou demain, cela ne changeait plus grand-chose pour lui. Sa santé était catastrophique et si jamais il passait devant la juge, il ne risquait pas d’aller mieux. En plus, même si Ivan n’avait aucune preuve contre lui, son image demeurerait salie et il mourrait dans le déshonneur.

Se tuer maintenant par contre, c’était l’assurance d’être pris en pitié par la majorité et surtout de laisser une marque indélébile sur Ivan. Celui-ci ne pourrait jamais oublier leur dernière discussion, il ne pourrait jamais aider son frère légitime et surtout il aurait toujours une mort sur la conscience et ça, ça n’avait pas de prix.

Désormais les rôles étaient inversés. Depuis l’arrivée d’Ivan, Paul Fédorovitch n’avait pu se soustraire à son influence grandissante. Mais il allait mourir et oublier tout souvenir de celui-ci.

Par contre Ivan ne pourrait jamais oublier. Toujours il aurait dans la tête le souvenir de ce domestique qu’il n’avait pas su évaluer correctement.

C’était délicieux comme idée.

Le tabouret tomba et la corde se serra sur son cou. L’air se fit plus rare. C’était douloureux. Mais nécessaire.


End file.
